Espera
by Kattex
Summary: El hanyou golpeaba el vidrio de su habitación con bastante fuerza, empezaba a temer que el vidrio cediera. La muchacha permanecía sentada en su cama fingiendo leer, pues estaba demasiado consiente del inu youkai en su ventana. ¿Por qué justo esa semana tenían que irse su familia de viaje?, la habían dejado a la merced de un hanyou lujurioso... One-Shot


.Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

#One Shot#

"Espera"

"¡Kagome!"

El hanyou golpeaba el vidrio de su habitación con bastante fuerza, empezaba a temer que el vidrio cediera. La muchacha permanecía sentada en su cama fingiendo leer, pues estaba demasiado consiente del inu youkai en su ventana.

¿Por qué justo esa semana tenían que irse su familia de viaje?, la habían dejado a la merced de un hanyou lujurioso.

Y es que hacían ya 4 días desde que ella e Inuyasha habían hecho el amor. Había sido hermoso, nunca había imaginado a Inuyasha tan dulce y romántico, los dos se habían peleado pero a diferencia de todas sus demás discusiones, esa había terminado con un beso, que llevo a otro, y ese a otro, y ese a otro. Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos desde entonces, sus amigos lo sabían y parecían felices por ellos; los días de los celos a Kikyo habían terminado, sus problemas habían acabado.

Bueno, excepto uno.

Por suerte para los dos, y según el calendario de Kagome, no había estado en sus días fértiles, pues lo hicieron justo después de su periodo. Pero ahora había que tomar precauciones.

"¡Kagome, más te vale abrirme o no respondo!"

La muchacha rió, quien diría que el hanyou fuera tan desesperado, cuando le dijo que tenían que esperar una semana para que las pastillas hicieran su efecto, le había soltado un montón de tonterías sobre que no estaba dispuesto a esperar.

Había huido a su casa como último recurso, y se habían ido. ¡Qué ironía! Y el obstinado hanyou seguía acosándola. Y es que sabía que si él le ponía una mano encima ella caería en sus encantos, y no podía, aunque la espera era una tortura, tenía que aguantar.

De repente el ruido en la ventana cesó, Kagome se acercó a investigar, ¿se habría ido ya? Miró arriba y abajo y no lo miró por ningún lado. Tal vez se había hartado. Quitó el seguro de la ventana sin hacer ruido, nada, lentamente la abrió. Nada. Sacó la cabeza y miró el suelo, nada; aun lado, nada; al otro, nada; arriba…

Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon para no lastimarla con el impacto, ese muchacho, había entrado de un brinco, y ahora la tenía acorralada entre sus brazos en el suelo de su habitación. Una risa burlona y profunda salió del hanyou que la miraba con los ojos brillantes.

"Perra tonta realmente creíste que huirías de mí"

Y antes de que pudiera responder había capturado sus labios en un exigente beso, Kagome volteó la cara pero eso no desanimó al hanyou que comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello con vehemencia.

"Inuyasha… detente"

El hanyou lamió su oreja de la forma más lenta y sensual que sabía. Un escalofrío recorrió a Kagome. Escuchó de nuevo su risa.

"Pero si tú también lo deseas Kagome, no lo puedes ocultar"

La chica forcejeó con su raptor, quién solo cambió de posición para no tener que sujetarla y solo con su peso pudiera mantenerla en su lugar.

"¡Inuyasha!"

"Shhhh…"

El hanyou lamió los labios de la chica, quién suspiró ante la caricia. Inuyasha aprovechó para introducir su lengua en la boca de su amada. Kagome gemía entre el beso, el peso de su hanyou no la dejaba separarse, su boca era dueña de la suya y sus manos, sus fuertes y poderosas manos recorrían con avidez sus piernas.

"Mmm"

No podía evitar disfrutar de las caricias, si, su Inuyasha era el mejor para hacerle perder la razón. Casi no recordaba porque tenía que alejarse de él. Era por… ¡Las Pastillas!

Cerró sus labios y volvió a empujar al hanyou, que un poco desorientado se detuvo un momento, pero enseguida volvió a bajar a su cuello, esta vez lamió la marca que le había hecho 4 noches atrás. Kagome reprimió un gemido, tenía que controlarse.

"¡Pero si serás necia mujer!"

El hanyou la levantó y la sentó en su cama, pero con la espalda pegada en la pared, no se movió de encima de ella, seguía siendo su prisionera.

"Aun cuando trates de negarlo…" susurró en los labios de Kagome, viéndola directamente a los ojos "… yo sé que te está gustando, tu olor no miente"

Y dicho eso se arrojó de nuevo a los labios de su compañera. Kagome trató de no besarlo, pero era más fuerte que ella, ambas cosas: Inuyasha y su propio deseo.

Correspondió a su beso, aunque seguía con el objetivo en su mente, cuando el hanyou estuviera lo suficiente confiado le diría "oswari"

Gimió al sentir la mano del hanyou presionar contra su zona más sensible, pero ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado hasta ahí? Inuyasha subió y bajó la mano deslizándose en su humedad ya presente.

Kagome gimió más fuerte. Debía detenerlo o ya no lo iba a poder parar. Pero él hanyou siguió repitiendo su tarea, mientras que con la otra mano arrancaba su blusa de un jalón. Kagome trató de cubrirse pero el hanyou aparto sus manos.

Cuando volvió a tratar de empujarlo, dio un gemido más fuerte y largo, Inuyasha había introducido su dedo en su húmeda cavidad, y ahora lo movía dentro y fuera de ella. Kagome respiraba completamente irregular. Verdaderamente ese muchacho se saldría con la suya.

Inuyasha capturó uno de sus endurecidos pezones en sus labios y con la otra mano masajeaba su pecho derecho. Kagome no dejaba de gemir, ese hanyou la volvería loca, ya no tenía fuerzas para tratar de resistirse así que abrazo a su amado por la espalda, y se arqueó contra él abriendo un poco más sus piernas, dejándole seguir.

Un gruñido en su pezón la estremeció, Inuyasha movió sus manos ahora con mayor rapidez, haciéndole a Kagome ahogar sus gritos entre sus jadeos.

"Así Kagome…"

La voz gutural del hanyou la hizo voltear, unas perfiladas marcas moradas se dejaban ver, pero sus ojos seguían igual, tal vez un poco más oscuros.

"Puedo hacerte gozar más si te dejas llevar"

El hanyou volvió a besarla ahora con más pasión, jalándola de sus caderas para dejarla acostada completamente en la cama. Kagome volteó a verlo al no sentir su cuerpo, se encontraba parado tratando de quitarse toda su ropa lo más rápido posible. Kagome entonces se dio cuenta de que aún tenía su falda y sus bragas, pero cuando iba a quitárselas el hanyou le ganó, arrancándolas con ambas manos. Deberás que era un desesperado.

Se colocó de nuevo sobre ella y volvió a besarla, ahora más lento, con más ternura, acarició los pechos y la cintura de la joven con delicadeza, apenas tocándola, despertando toda su sensibilidad. Bajó a su cuello y besó su marca, al tiempo que acariciaba las piernas de su amada.

"Ábrelas"

Kagome suspiró

"¿Cómo?"

"Abre las piernas para mi Kagome"

Comenzó a lamer su cuello lentamente, Kagome se sintió apenada, por cómo lo pidió, pero aun así lo hizo, ella haría todo lo que su amado hanyou le pidiera.

Inuyasha gruño contra su marca, haciéndola jadear, para luego gemir al sentirle rozar su entrada, solo la rozaba haciéndole desear más, haciéndole gemir más, hasta que finalmente entró en ella de golpe, ambos gimieron.

Comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos a un ritmo constante mientras se besaban, pero no duró mucho, el hanyou pronto empezó a ir más rápido, dejando detrás a su Kagome, que se dedicaba a gemir sonoramente.

Inuyasha colocó sus labios en su marca y se dejó llevar, entrando y saliendo de Kagome a la velocidad y fuerza que realmente quería. Kagome abrazó al hanyou con sus piernas, incapaz de seguirle el ritmo, todo lo que sentía era demasiado placentero, sentía todo acumularse en su bajo vientre, hasta que finalmente explotó en un grito. El hanyou seguía moviéndose, pero ahora más lento, mientras gruñía. Finalmente Kagome sintió como una calidez la llenaba, su Inuyasha estaba regalándole su semilla.

Se giró dejándola sobre él, ambos respiraban agitados y los cubría el sudor, Kagome acarició la frente de su hanyou, se había salido con la suya pero solo podía reírse por eso, estaba feliz. El hanyou la miró y también sonrió entre jadeos.

"¡Keh! Y tú que no querías"

Kagome se sonrojó ante esa mirada, su amado Inuyasha, siempre tan orgulloso.

"Ahora si vamos a esperar, solo faltan 3 días ¿sí?"

"¡Keh! Yo ya te dije, que no pienso esperar, crees que es fácil verte caminar por todos lados con esa falda tan corta, mi instinto es muy fuerte mujer"

Kagome rió

"Además tu tampoco quieres esperar"

Su hanyou con una ceja levantada la miraba arrogante como siempre, Kagome le tiró del cabello suavemente

"Pero yo no tengo instinto cabezota"

Trató de levantarse pero unas fuertes manos sujetaron sus caderas

"¿Adónde crees que vas?"

"¿Cómo que adonde? Tengo que estudiar, para eso regrese a mi época"

"¡Keh! Regresaste para huir de mí, pero te tengo y ya no te dejaré"

En ese momento Kagome se percató de que su hanyou estaba de nuevo duro en su interior, y este como para confirmarlo levantó sus caderas haciéndola gemir.

"¿No te da curiosidad saber cómo se siente así?" preguntó sonriente, triunfante.

Kagome se inclinó a besarlo

"Está bien perrito, pero ahora si será la última vez"

"¡Ni tú te crees eso Ka-go-me!"

Eso era cierto, ahora que estaban solos, y en los brazos de su hanyou, Kagome sabía que no podría escapar, pero sonrió de nuevo, en realidad, ahí, entre los brazos de su amado, era donde realmente quería estar.


End file.
